An Unearthly Union Part 1
by ploxxon13
Summary: The Didact is not dead. He is forced to float in space for two thousand years. Awake. How did he get here? Where is 'here' anyway? And who is this mysterious black-armored hominid in front of him, teeming with an ancient energy?
1. Floating

Space.

Dark.

Empty.

He had never thought of the universe as so empty before. In all his years of existence, and it was quiet a long time, he had seen enough of the universe, or at least read about it enough to know that it was far from empty.

Didact. That was his name. He remembered now. His armor had been in a half lock down for so long that he had nearly gone... "What did humans call it...? 'Insane' I think."

In any case, now that he had fully regained himself, he could focus on the task at hand. he could handle being put into stasis for ten thousand years, he wouldn't even had minded one hundred thousand or even one million years. But two thousand years, awake, with his armor badly damaged and locked down...

'That human will pay greatly for the suffering he has caused me.' Didact thought, enraged.

His armor detailed to him some information about the current times: What year it was in both the human and cosmic calendars, what installations where still operating, which halos had not yet been activated and which have. He sought out the most recently used halo and locked in the coordinates. It seemed that, if he could get a few of the hardware issues fixed in the armor, he could travel there.

Two thousand years. Alone. In silence. Unable to do much else but think.

"Now I understand how the monitors must feel. Anyone unfortunate enough to walk around a halo installation for too long might encounter one of them. And I'm sure those AI's have become all rampant by now. The might have even reached a state beyond that.

"Hmm... maybe man has achieved the Mantle of Responsibility by now..." He seriously doubted it, but he was secretly hopeful. He could never show such weakness, but he cared for humanity (a feeling he no doubt adopted from over-exposure to Librarian, his wife). Perhaps it was during some random sleep-thoughts that came to him during his ten thousand-year stasis.

Didact drifted for a short while longer while his armor did nothing more than continue to retrieve data from the forerunner networks and process it to him. Now was his time to repair what he could. Luckily he did not require movement in order to fix it. He ran a few processes and after a few hours of the armor's auto-correction functions running, his armor had achieved 32% efficiency.

His armor was still locked down somewhat, however. He could not move joints of the armor, but he could propel himself in any direction he wanted. He tested out each direction and found that he could also rotate. This was all he could do at the moment, but he needed to get to that nearby installation to replace his armor.

That's when he noticed the small notification on his HUD. An unidentified energy signature had been detected within what was supposed to be a 5000m radius, but for some reason the measurements were being displayed as some ridiculous distance that he knew well his armor could not read out to. His armor would give this notification if it entered 5000m, then 1000m then 100 and would proceed to continually display its range, and direction from which it was coming. According to the data he perceived in his HUD, the energy signature must have been a projectile because it was suddenly within what should have been 50m. It was probably a new human weapon. That armored human must of tracked him down and prepared to kill him. His life was finally over.

Space.

Dark.

Empty.

Didact opened his eyes and saw the starry backdrop of the universe. And a dark figure facing him. The figure wore armor he'd never seen before. It had large, spherical shoulder protectors that were larger than the helmet. It was a human, no doubt, but its right arm ended in some spherical, canon-like weapon. The left arm seemed natural enough, except that no armor protected the hand, allowing him to see it fully. Its feet were also unprotected. It had a larger breastplate that protruded forward, insinuating the human within was female.

The human seemed to stare at Didact as if he were some interesting specimen it was prepared to dissect.

His armor was now even more damaged than before. No doubt from the blast of energy he detected earlier. This human must have shot him.

The Armor was now restoring a few system functions and suddenly the notification popped up again about the unidentified energy signature.

The human's large shoulder protectors had holes in them, he noticed, through which he noticed a bright, blue, glowing substance that must have been her power source, or perhaps they contained ammunition. His armor did a scan of her and showed not only signs of the unidentified energy signature, but that this human WAS the energy signature.

And now the human's armor, a deep black in color, began to glow with a faint blue light. Its bright blue visor was shining with the same light, which also protruded from her arm cannon.

He had heard of the rumors of the substance when his people had discovered a planet that was alive, many years ago. A planet that should not have existed. He heard that the highest of forerunners had deemed it a danger to all life in the galaxy and, potentially, the universe.

But then again. It was a living planet. To say that they had underestimated it... it was possible. The planet had somehow avoided destruction after the forerunners closed off its solar system and forced a dimensional collapse. It was assumed that phazon was just another one of the Precursors attempts at unifying all life, much like the flood. but phazon had eaten an entire planet and became it. The planet even fired off huge asteroids against the research team assigned to investigate it. Although the asteroid was avoided completely and never seen again, despite its unique appearance.

So with the planet destroyed, how could this creature, clearly a natural denizen of the planet, be alive?

Little did Didact know that just as the being before him began to explode with an explosive force of pure energy, an inter-dimensional story was unfolding before him.

A/N: Hello all! thank you for reading this very long document. I am open to all forms of criticism except for the people suffering from nerd rage. please. I know that i'm lacking in knowledge of the halo universe, but i have a trusted information source living with me, and the vast internet. and seeing as how the Didact himself lacks a great deal of character depth in his old age, I'm just trying to give him a little more dynamic so it'll will be easier to work with, and hopefully more relate-able for you guys!

Aside from them, please respond, comment, critique, and whatever else it is you can do to help me flesh out this story as much as possible. I am also accepting suggestions as to who should join this peculiar alliance, but i won't be disclosing the roster that is already set to come.


	2. Spark of Insanity

Didact awoke, confused. He felt very... naked. Upon looking down upon himself he noticed that he was very naked. Somehow he had been stripped of his armor. He sat in a very awkward room. there were large brown spheres sticking out through holes in the reddish-brown walls, each with a small glowing blue circle on them. Each was pointing right at him. They moved uncertainly, as if they were watching. Yes. They were optical organs of some kind. Not quite eyes, but not very different either. It also seemed as if there were not multiple walls, but rather one large curved wall.

He raised himself, as I he did there was movement in the far side of the room that caught his eye. A large blue eye that was now scanning the entire room rapidly. After a moment of sporadic scanning, its gaze lay on him solely, almost seeing past him. As if on que, footsteps behind him told him his captor had arrived. The fool would be quickly outmatched even if Didact didn't have his armor equipped. He jumped off the table, spinning in mid-air to face his captor and was about to rush him when, suddenly, he found himself hesitant.

There, in the middle of the room, stood the black armor clad human from earlier. This was the one who had incapacitated him. She walked slowly towards him, not having stopped during what was the start of his would-be attack. She was about half a meter in front of him when she outstretched her left hand, placed it gently on the center of Didact's chest, and pushed him back onto the table. He could not help but feel helpless in front of her. She radiated so much raw energy. An energy that he knew would kill him before long. But how could he escape her when his body felt weak within her very presence?

She now walked around the table towards the large blue eye and pressed her palm against it. A control panel emerged from the floor on her left and lit up a hologram display. She tapped at a few places on the hologram and it dimmed out. She now took her right arm, and slowly pressed her arm cannon into the blue eye, which opened and allowed her access. He could hear a soft grumble within the walls and all the minor eyes around the room began to shiver with excitement. The hologram display lit up again and she continued tapping commands as her body began glowing with the same eerie blue glow as before. The table he rested on began to shift and he noticed that he was floating above it as it retracted into the floor. The roof retracted slightly as a small hole opened and each part of his armor was pushed out one at a time. They each found their way to their respective locations on his body one at a time until, finally, his helmet parts floated down and took their usual place hidden behind his back. He was then rotated slightly, feet pointed downward again, and allowed to touch the floor. He moved his joints about, the armor moving with him in the proper way. Diagnostic scans indicated that he and his armor were at 100% functioning capacity.

He turned and faced the human. He spoke, "Human." She did not show indication of hearing him, so he said again, "Human." Still she did not acknowledge him. He was now annoyed, how dare this human ambush him, steal his armor, repair it, and bestow it back unto him, and not even give him the slightest bit of acknowledgement. "Human woman!" He barked.

In an instant she was upon him. Pinning him down against the ground on all fours, her helmet mere inches away from his face. He was startled, to be honest with himself, but quickly regained his composure. He had a suspicion about this human. "Has Mankind really evolved so much these past two thousand years?"

Her visor was now bright as a star as she suddenly, in a very non-human fashion, roared. "I... am... NOT... HUMAN!" Her voice was somewhat deep and seemed to shake the air around them.

"I know... But then what are you?" She seemed to pause at this, and gently levitated, releasing him. She landed, straightened herself out, and walked back over to the control console. Silent again. He got up and probed, "Are you perhaps a creature of Phaaze? Or are you-"

"What I am," She retorted, her voice reaching a more controlled and feminine tone, "is NONE of your concern." She turned to face him, shutting down the console before the walked towards him again. "Your only concern now is removing yourself from me before I decide you are no longer worth sparing." The room began to vibrate and he suddenly realized that the he was aboard some sort of vessel.

"I am a Forerunner," Didact proclaimed, "I have the Mantle of Responsibility and therefore, 'what you are' woman... is of great importance to me."

She stopped in mid-stride and raised her arm cannon, pointing it towards Didact's chest. "What did you say?"

"I am a Forerunner. You will tell me what I want to know!"

"You claim to be a Forerunner. But that is not a registered name of any species in this galaxy."

Didact felt very estranged. "What?"

"Your species is not real here."

"No. That's not correct," Didact began to feel a feeling he hadn't felt in two thousand-year, "Where am I? Is this the galaxy designate 'Milky Way' by the humans?"

"It is." She did not lower her weapon.

"Then this is the same galaxy we forerunners took responsibility for. This is our galaxy. We-"

"They," She interrupted, "Do not exist here. I suggest you get used to it soon."

Didact stared back at her, wide-eyed. "Then what has happened. Do the Precursors still reign?"

"No. There is no species named Precursor."

"Then the Flood do not exist?"

She now lowered her weapon slightly, "The Flood?"

"Ah, then Man has achieved the Mantle in this realm?"

"Then I WAS right," She shouted as she lowered her weapon completely, turned on her heel and began walking toward the large blue eye again. He could hear her voice raise again, sounding almost like a young-ling. An organic-looking chair sprouted from the floor and she plopped into it. "It looks like you are completely new to this universe." She now had a completely different aura about her. She still radiated a sense of ominous evil and hunger, but now it felt as though she was more... friendly?

"So... Man has not achieved the Mantle?"

"I don't know what that is, but I'm going to say they haven't achieved anything in a long time. After that demon of their's finally died, I was free to return, this time I was unopposed... Or so I thought."

"I do not understand."

She began to glow a bright blue once again, this time brighter than ever before. when the glow had subsided, her armor, from helm to boot, was gone. She was entirely blue, with some trails of lighter and darker blues traced along her skin in random. Her eyes were yellow, but glowing just as the large blue eye on the wall behind her. Large portions of her skin, just overlaying muscles, were glowing blue as well. She was completely naked, it seemed. From what he understood about human physiology, she closely resembled the women of said species, aside from all the blue and glowing. She seemed to have a small vertical scar in the center of her forehead.

"It looks like we both have quite a bit of story telling to do," She rested her blue chin on her the back of her right hand, also blue. "For now let me leave you with this: I am not human. I am the last of my species. I guess the humans would call me 'Dark Samus' but I think the best thing you could call me is Phaazara. Anyway, Before the Metroids went extinct, my predecessor had consumed a large amount of a terrible substance called phazon. She was bent on the death of the woman who killed her, named Samus Aran. Samus was a human, genetically altered by my predecessor's creators to be a superior warrior. Around the same time they altered her genes, they had finished their little pet project for killing of a species that would have dominated the entire universe some day. I can't really remember what they were called, but they were some kind of fucking parasite.

"Anyway, these Metroids, they ate all the parasites and then wiped out the entire planet of life. They were the "ultimate warriors." Actually that's what their name meant. They could eat any kind of energy and rapidly adapted due to what they were exposed to both environmentally and their food supply. Well this one Metroid on a different planet was eating phazon, and that's where my predecessor comes in. it started to develop a different state of mind. She became very powerful and quickly adapted advantageous exoskeletons and weapons to destroy anything that may attack her. She knew that something would threaten her, her fellow Metroids, or her precious supply of phazon."

Didact had to ask, "But how did she not eat it all?"

Phaazara laughed, "Because the leviathan kept on producing the stuff in such massive quantities. Look that's not whats important. this is what you need to know..."

Phaazara, as she desired to be called, continued her story about the Metroid Prime and how the bounty hunter, Samus Aran had killed it. She told Didact of how Dark Samus was first born, ripping the Phazon Suit, an upgrade Samus has acquired, right off Samus. She told him how the Prime used the suit, and the DNA attached to the suit, to control its existence after Samus had overflowed its body with phazon, causing it to explode and die. Phaazara covered the incidents on Aether, a planet of light and darkness, and the terrible things Samus had done to Dark Samus, such as forcing the latter to sit in a dimension while it collapsed on itself, but managed to somehow escape and reform herself in space just outside the atmosphere of Aether.

"And that's when she leaded the rest of her Metroid kind to achieve the Mantle of Responsibility?"

"No." She said in an exasperated sigh. "Look, Forerunner. Why are you so obsessed with this Determinability of Mantling-"

"-Mantle of Responsibility-"

"-thing anyway. Nobody stole it."

"The Mantle is achieved, not taken."

Phaazara brushed it aside and continued her tale about Dark Samus very coordinated attack on galactic civilization, and her unfortunate failure at the hands of Samus. "It was an all out war and she would have won, if not for that damn Hunter." She sulked now.

"Anyway, she placed a metroid on phaaze a while before Samus ever got there and it ate a lot of phazon and quickly became a prime, minus the self-weaponizing, but that's what allowed to grow even faster than the original Prime. And that's where I come in. Dark Samus gave me instruction to take this Seed," She pointed at the room around them, "and head out to safety. I connected to the Seed, the same way she had with Phaaze. That meant that even if Dark died, The phazon related to both me and this Seed would be unharmed.

"And so, we headed out and after 20 years, I came upon the bounty hunter, Samus Aran. She had been genetically altered again, this time with DNA of some strange creatures. But I killed her and ate her and obtained her DNA. Well, her combined DNA. It was really strange because she seemed nothing like what Dark described her as. I mean, she only killed Dark because she almost became exactly like dark, except she generated more phazon energy that Dark could handle. Dark was weak. But still, I remember Human energy, and some other energy that made me think of those creatures with flat forelimbs with feathers. Birds?" Her voice trailed off as she tried to reaffirm, more to herself than to him.

Didact stared into Phaazara's eyes, thoughtful. Yes, there was definetly something wild in her, he couldn't deny it now. Power, sure. Determination, indeed. Something else lie deep within her. Something that made him think of an old human word he had heard so often in his talks with Librarian. 'Hope.'

"But, yeah. That's my story."

Didact choose his words carefully before saying, "So why are you so different from Dark Samus, a being of cold, calculating, merciless instinct? You act more..."

"More what?"

Didact paused again for thought. "Childish. "

"Oh that? Well, before I ate Samus, I came across this big, blue, green, and white planet and decided to crash on it. The Seed was more than happy to land but I had it stay and hide behind the planet's moon. Anyway, the planet was full mostly of children and barely matured human females. I guess it was some sort of breeding program to ensure the humans never went extinct, but I kind of ruined that plan," Phaazara giggled. "When I consume sentient organisms, I take on all of their memories, knowledge, and a bit of their personalities too I guess. And I guess that's something else that confused me about Samus. I have some of her memories, and I know everything she knew, but her personality... Well, it was kind of... lacking. Almost as if something had repressed it to the point of absence, or she was just more emotionless than Dark had described."

Didact understood somewhat, but there was still quite a bit he wanted to know. He only wanted one more question answered for now. "So why act so hostile earlier, and yet so cheerful now?"

"I think they call it... Split personality disorder? Every Sentient life form I've eaten kind of lives inside me. I guess you could say I'm insane because I haven't eaten enough phazon energy yet. Well, that's what Dark always said. I'm not nearly as strong as she was back she first had to fight Samus back on-"

"Wait!" Didact suddenly sprang up.

"Yeah?"

"You said that there is no life that looks like me? My species doesn't exist in this dimension, right?"

"Well, yeah. Not in this galaxy, at least."

"Then why did my Armor detect an installation emitting signals similar to forerunner technology?"

"Probably because you were floating between dimensions."

"What?"

"The wormhole kinda dumped you out and you kinda kept disappearing and reappearing. That's why I shot you, so that your dimensional energy would stabilize to the point that I could collect you and bring you back to the Seed."

"Ah." Didact felt as if he had just been given new armor, but then denied the ability to go to war. He shrugged his shoulders and put his thoughts back towards Phaazara's story. "So then, if I have come to understand you fully, Phaazara: You are not human but a 'Metroid' that consumed this mutagenic compound and became a superior being. Then consumed the human that killed both the rest of your kind and purged the galaxy of the mutagen in question. And you had taken this seed," He gestured around him, "from the planet composed of the phazon and are using it as a base of operations. Is this all correct?"

Phaazara smiled lightly and said, "Yup." Her voice had returned to sounding like that of a more mature woman. "And guess what else?"

Didact could feel her energy start to cycle again. She had even begun to glow. Didact could only hope that this being did not consider him a threat. "What else is there?"

"I have a plan and I just thought of a way to involve you in it!"

Didact could feel a lightness in him... relief...? yes, that was what humans might have called it. If she hoped to follow in her creators footsteps, she had to be destroyed. As the Mantle would require of him. He chuckled a little at the thought of what Librarian might say if she could see this. 'I'm about to plot the saving of Mankind. When only two thousand years prior I had tried to eradicate them.'

He came back to reality to see Phaazara staring him dead in the face, an expression of... disappointment, perhaps. "What's so funny, Forerunner?"

"Memories." He paused, wondering if an alliance might prove worth while. " And, I am called Didact."

"Oh?" Phaazara smiled. Her glow of blue still remained and now become even brighter as she said, "Alright, Didact. Here's my plan."

A/N: Once again thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter is, like, 3 times bigger. i just wanted to put a lot of information and couldn't think of a good place to stop. in the end I feel like i didn't leave much of a cliffhanger like i wanted to. so focused on demonstrating the personalities of this new Dark Samus. oh yeah! that reminds me: Please don't be upset with me if you dislike the way I... Tweaked... the characters personalities. I think you guys can agree that both Dark Samus AND Didact are a bit lacking in that department. Dark Samus didn't really have a personality. she was insane, then power-hungry. Never said a word. Just laughed, ate, and killed (more so off screen). And Didact ain't much better.

Oh, thank you to a mister... Silverbolt267, this is a good idea and i had considered it. i will be implementing betrayals, double-crosses, and maybe a few of those... umm... things... XP ... cant think of the word, but trust me when i say, i want to surprise you every chapter.

However, I am trying to be canonically correct, at least a little bit, and technically, Didact was Dynamic, but not during the time this takes place. But phazon and Phaaze... well, Those are pretty manipulable if you understand them.

And as always, please feel free to make comments, suggestions, and requests!

Next Chapter: Urtraghus


	3. Urtraghus

Didact looked over the holographic control panel as it processed information. He sat on an organic looking chair that extended from an organic floor of an organic room. The large brown eyes staring at him from all around the room. The large blue eye in front of him was ever more watchful than the others, if that was at all possible. The room didn't seem to have any blind spots. 'And it is most likely always relaying information back to Phaazara. There isn't any research I can conduct that I should consider to be unsupervised.'

A couple of indicators on the holo-screen lit up, and strange symbols were being displayed. His let his armor go through the necessary procedures to translate. Then, the strangest thing happened. "TRANSLATION ATTEMPTS FAILED" lit up on his HUD. He was disappointed, but decided it really didn't matter. He had his suit record the data, as it was on the holo-screen, and store it for later review.

Already several weeks had gone by and he had spent them speaking with Phaazara and getting to know her, although he discovered she was only really a female because she had consumed so many female humans on Earth during her unhindered raid. However, Phaazara had also mentioned that her predecessor was particular to Metroids that were "capable of becoming queens" when she brought them to Phaaze. Yet, Metroids were a very strange species and he knew it be some time to fully understand them. And yet there was even more to understand about Phaazara.

That reminded him: 'Does this room send information back to Phaazara?' It was time to test it.

He raised his right hand and pointed towards the large blue eye before him. The eye didn't budge, blink, nor make a single sound, aside from the usual gurgling of the phazon within. He lowered his hand and stood up, the chair sinking into the floor as he did so. Walking towards the center of the room, he glanced from eye to eye. Each eye varied in size, but each one was just as brown as the others, had the same phazon pupil as the others, and made that same disgusting gurgle as the others. He stopped, standing in the center of the room, turned to face the large blue eye and said, in a low voice, "Phaazara, would you come here for a moment?"

He waited, not expectant, but prepared.

She did not come. There was no opening of the walls nor did any portals open. Instead he stood there, very much alone, quite sure that she was not listening or watching, but still cautious. He leaned back, the table grew out of the floor, catching him with the edge, and he leaned on it. 'Why not try it again?' he thought. "Phaazara?!" he called in an ordinary speaking volume.

Still nothing. He walked back over to the console and the holo-screen popped up again. He began tapping at a few points when he noticed something. He looked behind him and saw small blue particles coming out of the walls, though not necessarily coming out of the eyes. The were slowly gathering towards a spot in the room not far from where he had been leaning. A mass of bright blue glowing particles began to form, becoming rather large before it suddenly burst. Sure enough, the fully armored Phaazara appeared.

From out of the fetal position she outstretched herself, her sharp-toed feet limp as she levitated above the floor by a few inches. "Always with the dramatic and late entrances," said Didact as she floated towards him slowly.

"I was unaware that punctuality was required of me," She said in a deep, booming voice, "I was under the impression that this was MY vessel."

"And while it is your vessel, I was simply going to ask some questions." Didact said matter-of-factually.

Phaazara paused, as if in thought. "Such as?"

"This planet we are traveling to... I can't seem to get any information on it from this console that can be translated."

"Did you say the name incorrectly?"

He couldn't help but want to hit her. "No."

Phaazara moved towards the console, the holo-screen flickered and re-positioned its screen to be in front of her. She tapped on three distinct points and the display changed to a red coloration, although Didact had never really noticed what color it had been earlier. 'Strange.'

"Here it is, Didact!" Her Black armor was now off again. And her temperament seemed a little lighter. "We're headed right over here." she pointed at some point on the large red hologram-planet. "This is an old place that should be filled with just what we need for my plan. After all, having an army always helps, right?"

Didact thought back to the armies he'd had through out his life. the most recent one consisted of the defense A.I. and the primitives with the disfigured mouths. 'Shang... helly?' It didn't matter what they were called. He'd never see their kind again.

"What kind of army will we be amassing?"

Phaazara looked over to him, her expression like that of a child hearing that it was playtime. "These creatures are weak, but they constantly attempt to become superior through biological and technological enhancements."

"They modify their own cellular structure?" That was a curious idea, but nothing he was unfamiliar with.

"Deeper than that. They go for the genetic material. altering their DNA until they are 'perfectly adapted' for the environment."

It sounded like a tier 1 species to Didact. He felt hopeful, although he couldn't tell what he might be hopeful for. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was starting to feel as though he was getting deeply involved. It would pay off, he told himself that everyday. He just had to believe it.

"These last weeks, Phaazara, have been interesting," He began, "However I feel as though I need to get back into a battle of some kind. My insides burn with desire to wage war. The last battle I was in did not go as planned because..." He paused, feeling shame, but knowing Phaazara would not judge him, only try to help him. "I believe I may have underestimated my enemy."

"And I'm sure you'll be fighting again soon, but you gotta be patient." She was acting very childish again. Didact had learned to absolutely despise this version of her. "Ooh. I'll bet there's, like, a bunch of them still on the planet, and there all gonna be, like, flying in their ships and stuff, and be all, like," She began making loud noises while making exasperated motions with her hands. It seemed she was imitating ships flying in space during a combat scenario, although no ship could maneuver in the ways she depicted. "And we'll be all, like," And here she made even more noises, supposedly these were sounds of weapons being fired.

"Phaazara."

She stopped her scenario prediction enactment, frozen, her head turned right, staring expectantly at Didact. "Hmm?"

"It seems like you are saying we are going to have to fight them first, before we lead them. Am I correct?"

"Mhm." She nodded rapidly.

He paused to think, she seemed to be waiting patiently. His questions were simple enough, "This planet, what is it like? What kind of technology do they have?"

Her response was useless enough. "I dunno."

Didact sighed, an action he had begun to do a lot more these days. The forerunner had expected as much of her answer. He would have to wait until her personality switched around again to a more serious persona. "Urtraghus. My suit can't translate the information in this console."

Suddenly, his HUD displayed a lot of information, in a language he could read, about the planet Urtraghus. He turned towards Phaazara, who was drawing back a raised hand with an extended finger. She had just tapped his helmet. "There ya go."

"What did you do?"

"I installed some new components into your suit back when you were knocked out on the ship, to help you navigate this dimension. I guess I forgot to turn the translator on." She giggled.

He wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words. Instead he went ahead and read the data. It read:

"Urtraghus. Also called Pirate Home world because it was the first base planet the Space Pirates had before their attacks on the Galactic Federation. However, it is not the actual home world. The Current dominant life forms are known as 'Space Pirates' and they seem to have accepted the term. Currently, ground forces are at a Level 12 threat capacity. The current standing is as follows:

Commanding Force  
3 - Generals  
300 - Commanders  
6,000 - Commandos

Main Force

568,301 - Troopers

431,699 - Shield Troopers

358,200 - Aero-Troopers

641,800 - Grenadiers

Stealth Force  
20,000 - Shadows  
20 Shadow - Commandos

The total number of their ground forces is 2,026,323. This number is of the Space Pirate forces. A recent invasion has altered the total number of living organism on the surface, though not by much. However the size and power of the fleet has been dramatically increased. During the first years of the invasion, political struggles occurring on both sides, it can be noted that the invading force, known as the-"

Didact skimmed towards the last section where there was more data on the actual planet. Aside from a constant downpour of hyper-corrosive acid rain. It's molecular make up wasn't too dangerous, but it was something he may have to contend with. The pirates should have some technology that stopped them from being harmed by the acid rain. He could assimilate it into his armor if necessary.

"Well?" Didact turned to see Phaazara looking at him, a half smile on her shimmering blue face. "What do you think?"

Didact looked at the Large blue eye in the room. He had his helmet separate and remove. He faced her, attempting the same half smile. He felt as though he were truly about to come back from the dead. "I think... it will be... fun."

* * *

A/N: Wow. a third chapter... never thought id be writing a story on and its fricking exciting to be doing so.

Im taking a little break after the next chapter. after the break new chapters will be posted once a week... hopefully. and im sorry to all the grammar nazis. believe me im not much better. i try to correct all the spelling and grammar but i have to type all these stories in notepad because i dont have microsoft word on my laptop. i have an editor, but he isn't always available and if i wait to long to post these chapters, i forget where i left this story off at, and that kills me and makes me stop writing.

Still taking ideas. so send reviews. and when i use slightly incorrect terminology, remember that this story is NOT in 3rd person omnipotent, but a form of 3rd person limited... if you don't know what those are. google it.

Next Chapter: Raiders and Corsairs.


	4. Raiders and Corsairs

It was a natural planet and its history was very interesting. Didact had read a few log entries from the more native race, called Space Pirates. Urtraghus had been invaded by a powerful force and they had, after much time, completely integrated themselves into Pirate society. One of the logs on this subject read:

"Log 8532.2054.4 (Sangheili)  
Ever since the attack, the ones who call themselves Sangheili have assimilated well into our society. We are both races bound for war. They did not come alone, a small force of the Galactic Federation had been following them, though they did not seem like the usual ships of the Federation. The Sangheili did not have certain system online due to their inter-dimensional travel. We have not dared to do something so incredibly dangerous since our ventures on Aether. The Sangheili have not been selfish, however, they came to us for protection, claiming that they are on a path of great importance. A journey of glory and honor. The offered trade of technology. We offered merging and integration."

They were speaking of the primitives that he had encountered on Requiem. They were a very foolish race, but they made great cannon fodder. The question was, how did they travel into this dimension? Most likely the same way he had, but it was only him and the human during their fight. No other living things were in the room. Nor did he see anyone falling into the wormhole other than himself. He would have to question them after Phaazara and him landed.

There was another log entry next to the one he had just read. It was much longer than the first, and seem to be an account of the encounters between the two forces.

"Log 9958.8379.9 (War)  
It was not long after the Hunter's raid here. She had been able to get past defenses, and led the federation to us. They imprisoned large numbers of us, and killed a vastly large amount. We had a large underground force hidden in hibernation. Aside from the five million drones selected there was a perfect clone of three Zebesian generals, a small section of clones of the Shadow Unit, and clones of all of high command, including the five Commanders and 500 Commandos. They were set to awaken in a quarter of a cycle. And when they had awoken, they overtook the small number of Federation troops scattered around the planet. The Federation had ships orbiting Urtraghus, they were also eliminated and for a while, we were at peace and had the freedom to start our research again. We had lost most of our Metroid to both the Hunter's raid and the Federation Invasion. But we had a single, untouched, original Metroid. It was force cloned in the usual way, and each of the clones were cloned further. When the Metroid count had become sufficient, High Command deemed it necessary to create a new fail safe, should the Federation ever destroy us again. We created an army of Metroids, all prepared to be released at a moments notice, enough to leave any planet devoid of life in less then a cycle. We were now capable of anything we desired. High Command issued a message to the Federation, challenging them to fight us here once more, whenever they desired. The Federation was confused and demanded why we would issue such a challenge when we were already fighting them across the galaxy. High Command was furious, and many were killed in the Commander Generals rage. After investigating, it was discovered that these other forces were not our kind. These 'Others' had been terrorizing the Federation for a few cycles, and had even managed to take several planets from the Federation's control. High Command sent a force to communicate with the Others in an attempt to create a unified force. The Others, the Sangheili, gave a small response. A denial. High Command was outraged. The Sangheili were soon in our galaxy and immediately began attacking. We defended best we could, but there fleet, small as it was, decimated our own. when we retreated on land, We were able to more than easily outmatch the Sangheili in every battle. Our bio-weapons division was a great asset. We unleashed all but the Metroids. The Sangheili were dangerous enemies, but when two of our Generals, Ridley and Kraid, were unleashed, victory was assured. After a few days, the war came to a stalemate, and the leaders of both forces met to discuss an alliance. High Command went into orbit aboard Orpheon IV and boarded an enemy ship. After the deliberation, General Ridley spoke to all of our forces, saying an alliance had been formed. The terms of the Alliance were not discussed with the lower ranks."

Didact was sitting back in the organic chair of the room he had been locked up in for two weeks now, the large blue eye and the control panel with Holographic interface were on the other side of the room. He thought long and hard about the primitives, these Sangheili. He could not remember much about them. Their technology was clearly based on Forerunner technology, but had failed to achieve much of anything aside from firing sub-par plasma. They had even developed plasma shields and swords, which were slightly impressive given their state of technological prowess at the time he had seen them. These were also fairly easy weapons to design, another reason why man had not attained the Mantle of Responsibility was because of the technological level they had achieved in his dimension.

Through various reports he'd read, he learned a lot about the humans of this galaxy and what they had achieved. Their energy based weaponry was an achievement worth praise and was certainly better than the humans of his Dimension who seemed to refuse moving forward from ballistics of solid matter, often firing nothing but small amounts metals or small metal casings holding explosives. However, it seemed that Man of this Realm was still being held back by a powerful foe in these Space Pirates. The Pirates had foiled the humans so many times that it did not seem to matter how advanced they were. It reminded him of how His humans could overcome the primitive Sangheili. Man was truly a weak species, yet still one to be revered.

Another log came onto his HUD, this one was apparently SENT to his armor from an outside source. "Read up, Di," Phaazara, armored, teased from across the room. She stood by the holo-screen, a list of Pirate Logs on the screen. "You will need it for when we meet up with Pirate Command."

Didact already knew he was going to see the Leaders of the Pirates and, in order to discuss Phaazara and his insertion into their ranks, it would help to know their history. "I have been reading every log entry in the database. However, I must make you aware that I was in charge of war, not peace. I spilled the blood of enemies; I did not forge alliances."

"I know. It's time to broaden your verizons... Am I saying that right?"

Didact stared her dead in the face. "No."

"Oh. See, that's why I shouldn't do the talking. I'm still insane." She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, wink at him.

Didact sighed. She was often still bothersome, but still a powerful being capable of changing her own path, and the paths of others. But he enjoyed the small bit of annoyance that came with her company. It was distracting.

It would be a few hours before he would be meeting the Sangheili-Pirate High Command. He still had time to relax and discuss with Phaazara over what they had to offer the Sangheili-Pirate Union and what they wanted from the union.

* * *

"It's time," Phaazara suddenly said, her voice deepened, a deep echo booming in the room despite her low tone. She was fully armored once again, the blue spots in her pauldrons were not glowing as they normally did. Didact pointed this out to her, hiding the concern from his voice. She did not respond, instead she chuckled, it was deep, low, and booming. She walked forward into the large blue eye, the Seed's eye, as he learned in the last hour or two. It absorbed her completely. Didact waited patiently, he had become accustomed to her disappearances and reappearances at random intervals by now. He took the time to run diagnostics on his armor, weapon systems were optimal. It seemed that there were abnormalities in a few weapon systems. These had been there ever since he had taken the time to run diagnostics when Phaazara first returned his armor to him. They each seemed minor and virtual testing indicated that they did not prevent anything from functioning.

When she finally returned from the eye, minutes later, the black portions of her armor were radiating a blue glow, while the blue sections were ever brighter. Her visor was also glowing but seemed to be cracking her black helmet. The arm cannon was shimmering a blue light out of the barrel and through some small blue portions. She levitated towards him and said, "There, am I not illuminating now?"

Didact rolled his eyes and grumbled a statement of verification. She seemed please, because she went back to the large eye and slowly pushed her left hand into it. It let her in with no resistance, as always. She pointed her arm cannon at Didact. He froze, wondering if her insanity had finally peeked, or if her plans had suddenly changed and she had been hunting him all along to kill and present to the Pirates and Sangheili as a tribute for her joining their ranks.

"Move." She did not face him.

He stepped to the side. Ashamed of his moment of fear, he contemplated on the foolishness he had succumb to. Why would she kill him, she had had the chance while he was paralyzed in space. Even if she was trying to give him to the Pirates and Sangheili, why only kill him at the last moment. 'And even if she had been insane enough to kill me in madness, I would not have had so much time to react.' He contemplated why he had been on edge so often around her, when he hadn't experienced fear very much in his long life. Why now? Was it being in such a strange world? No, he had been on plenty of stranger worlds, with even stranger circumstances. Then, why?

He didn't have much time to be with his thoughts before he noticed that Phaazara was utilizing the Seed's phazon energy to create a portal via blue laser emanating from her arm cannon. She removed her hand from the eye and the beam ceased. The portal expanded and changed. Didact couldn't find words to describe the portal, as it made strange spirals and crossed patterns, and whipped around some blue glowing tentacles protruding from it.

She moved next to him grabbed his right hand and said, "Do not release my hand."

She levitated towards the portal, Didact walking beside her. As they passed through the portal everything changed. He saw nothing but blue tendrils, they coiled around his body, immobilizing him. Nothing obstructed his airway, but he felt breathless. His body was undergoing a sensation of being flattened, rolled up, then whipped back into form as though being dried out. Then, with a flash of darkness, he hit the floor.

He opened his eyes, looked up and noticed he was in a large flat plaza in a red-orange city. He also saw a dozen large creatures, insectoid in appearance. They had long back legs, which some seemed to be able use to stand as bipedal for short periods of time. Their fore-limbs were like sharp, bent blades. His armor made a quick scan revealing that the creatures had strong carapaces. They each had a sharp horn located on their heads, and two other horns on their jaws. He saw no eyes. The creatures seemed to have a gap in their backs, which must have been ideal for seating because their were creatures sitting in those gaps.

The creatures riding them looked like some type of sea creature. He lifted himself from the ground, Phaazara stand beside him leaning on her left leg, with her left hand resting on her hip. She was still armored, and glowing even brighter than she had before they had went through the portal. "Hussars riding on korakk. Extremely brave Pirates. Do not let your guard down. Those long weapons they wield are energy-based lances. Try and put on a good show."

With that she rushed forward at an incredible speed. In an instant her arm cannon was below a korakk's chin. She fired a powerful shot of some kind that exploded on contact, thrusting the creature up on its hind legs and forcing it to rear into another. The other korakk tried to move out of the way, but in the next moments it found itself being lifted into the air. Phaazara swung the korakk around and threw it back at the ground, its rider shrieking in peril. Didact raised his left hand and small parts of his armor began to move into the space in front of it, forming a handgun. He raised his right hand and formed a rifle shaped gun. They were a bolt-shot and light-rifle, respectively. Now Phaazara was in front of him, facing his left, her arm cannon pointed behind her. He looked both was and saw a korakk in each direction charging. He leaped backwards, pointed his light-rifle towards the right korakk's hussar, his bolt-shot towards the other, and fired. Both hussar's flung themselves around in their final flailing moments and fell off their mounts with holes burned through their skulls. The korakks skidded to a halt, mere inches away from Phaazara and let our small roars. She fired a continuous volley of small blue shots from her arm cannon and a large blue tentacle from her left hand. The volley slowly pushed back the right korakk as it slowly melted into a pool of dark green blood covered in spots of phazon. The left korakk was ensnared in the long phazon tentacle as it rapidly covered its entire body. Phaazara continued to fire the eternal volley and slowly moved her aim over the various korakk, disintegrating them one by one.

Didact saw his bio-radar blips and spun around, dropping to a knee. A korakk had came up behind Didact, reared onto its hind legs and was about to thrust its forelimbs into him. He had already charged his bolt-shot, two sections on either side of the gun flipped open, glowing bright yellow. As the korrak slammed down, Didact fired. The korrak's head was immediately vaporized. The body fell limp and its forelimbs fell onto Didacts shoulders harmlessly, despite the weight. He lifted himself, pushing off the sharp forelimbs. The hussar shrieked in pain and let its body fall limp off the front of its seat. Didact let his bolt-shot disassemble itself and fall back into his armor. It seemed that killing the hussar's was decent, but a korakk would still be alive, where as the same did not occur vice verse.

His thoughts were interrupted by his armor alerting him to the fact that an energy lance was headed towards his head. He ducked. 'It doesn't change the fact that the hussar's weapon is still quite an issue.'

"Didact, catch!" Phaazara had just thrown a korakk at him. He didn't feel like catching it, so he switched weapons. His left arm now wielded a scatter-shot. He pointed it at the soaring korakk and fired. The middle of the beast was flash vaporized and its limbs went sailing past Didact as they slowly turned to ash. "Nice catch!" Phaazara seemed to have exerted enough phazon to return to a normal state. Her armor had dimmed down to its usual black, and the phazon within the pauldrons had regained it's usual glow. She faced him with her helmet off, though it did not seemed to be anywhere else. She was smirking and he noticed that a tentacle was still protruding from her left arm. It was wrapped around something but it could not have been the same korakk, the load seemed too small. Then it crushed it's load and blue liquid dripped out in large quantities. The tentacle relaxed itself and then dove into the pool of liquid phazon, drinking it.

Didact noticed there were still several Korakk alive, circling them. He counted six, two without a hussar. He let his light-rifle fall away and replaced it with a longer version. 'Binary rifle,' he thought, 'should be enough.' He saw the two korakk without hussars and lined them up. The beasts were walking in opposite directions circling him and, when once one was behind the other, he fired. The shot was a bright yellow with a red trail, and pierced through both korakk instantaneously. Both beast fell over as they began to disintegrate from within. Three korakk charged him, two from either side and one from behind. He paused for a brief instant and spun around, as each creature lined up with his scatter-shot, he let off a shot. Then he noticed the energy lances, slicing through the air without pause. He couldn't avoid them, so he did the next best thing, he focused on them.

Phaazara saw Didact in an unavoidable predicament and rushed forward. It wasn't until she had already gotten next to him that she noticed the energy lances had stopped in midair, as though they had never been moving in the first place. Didact stood up and raised his hands, now free of weapons. He closed his hands forcefully and the energy lances collapsed on themselves. Phaazara blinked. "Your a techno-path?"

"Yes." Didact would have removed his helmet, but the HUD displayed an environmental warning sign. "What is wrong with the air here?"

"It's not the air. Its the rain." Phaazara put out her left hand and allowed the rain drops, which Didact had only now noticed had been falling the whole time. Each drop seemed sizzle on her hand, though she showed no sign of pain. "It's the most acidic rain on any planet within this half of the galaxy. The Pirates developed special gear just to protect themselves from it. Its because of all the industry on the planet. Your armor seems to be fine but I think we should get you inside before its too late."

His armor was operating normally, but it was certainly draining a large amount of energy towards "Environmental protection" at a rate he had never seen before. He would be fine for several hours, but if the rain came down any harder, there was no telling what the time limit would be. "Agreed."

Just as they started towards one of the buildings when Didacts armor picked up 47 heat signatures in the surrounding area. Phaazara and him stopped, she sensed them too. She looked up on the buildings, their intricate structures having many ledges. On each ledge his armor had indicated heat signatures as well as a perfect circle starting to form around them.

He could barely see them in the normal light spectrum, but they were there. He switched to Promethean vision and saw most of them clearly. Between Phaazara and himself, they could easily take them all. But the demonstration was over, and they weren't here to fight. They would have already attacked.

Two of them uncloaked, a large, black, bulky creature in black armor with an intricate gold symbol on his left pauldron. He wielded what Didact recognized as a Sangheili sword, except it was different. His sword was not made of the usual blue plasma. It was red. He ignored this detail for now, he could ask questions later. Next to the Sangheili was a Space Pirate. It was also wielding a blade but this one was attached to the Pirate's vambrace.

"I am Hyso 'Mitosee," The Sangheili said, "This is Kex. We are with the Stealth Force. We were here to aid the escort team."

"What escort team?" Phaazara asked.

"The team of Korakk and Hussars that you so violently decimated."

"Oops!" Phaazara laughed and apologized, her armor slowly fading away.

Kex spoke this time, "It is not an issue. They were a brave enough squad to ride on a pack of Korakk, but numbers do not make up for weakness. Bravery is not strength."

Didact could appreciate the last statement. 'I like him.'

"Regardless, we are your escorts now," Kex continued, "We will not be engaging in a battle with you so please lower your weapons." Phaazara and Didact had become battle ready after the mention of new escorts, they lowered their weapons at request but were still not at ease just yet. Kex turned to Phaazara and spoke directly to her, "The Dark Hunter has made her very unwelcome return. After five hundred cycles you come back to enslave us again, no doubt."

Phaazara cringed at the mention of Dark Samus. "I am **not** my mother," She spat.

"Your mother? You are... **not**... the Dark Hunter of the old age?"

"No. She was killed by Samus Aran long ago, on Phaaze. That was why all phazon in the galaxy vanished."

"But you are alive and clearly, as she was, of phazon. So why do you live?"

Hyso 'Mitosee interrupted, "While I am also very curios as to how the Ancient Poison has returned, this is not the time, Kex. We must take them to High Command. Both the Ship Master and the Commander General will want word with them."

"Very well." Kex raised his energy scythe and three Pirates and three Sangheili deactivated their cloaking. "You six are on proximity duty. Do not fail." And with that, Kex vanished, cloaked. Hyso also cloaked after turning around.

"Well, remember any of the stuff you read earlier, Di?" Phaazara giggled. "You're gonna need it soon."

Didact simply grunted ambiguously.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews. some of your suggestion have already been considered, but all of them are being processed for compatibility with setting (mostly for the TIME factor) of the story. Keep in mind this story takes place "2 thousand years" after halo 4, ignoring whatever halo 5 may end up doing with its story, as I have heard nothing about the plot yet. But it takes place only 500 years after the events of Metroid Fusion, which are only 3 years after Prime 3. just FYI. i am on break now. chapter will be posted as i come around to them. but after a few weeks, itll be every week.

And on an unrelated note, here are some funny videos. im not affiliated with this group but they deserve to spread. enjoy and show your friends. its free after all.

"meet a black guy"

watch?v=VyRwrrggxok

"bar of 1860"

watch?v=ESokgl3Vldk

to my editor: despite all the **** i give you, i love your ability to find every grammar issue. Thanks.


	5. High Command

Didact and Phaazara were taken down various hallways and even rode some kind of train towards High Command's meeting hall. It was a while before they came to a large door with some symbols above it and a large metal plaque on the right side with an absurd number of Pirate glyphs below Sangheili glyphs. Didact's armor entered Automatic Translation Mode and began displaying the information post-translation. It was all a general warning for those who stepped in without due cause or previous authorization. The sign above had simply read "High Command." One of the Stealth Sangheili stepped up to the large plaque beside the door and a small tray with a flat black screen ejected from the wall. He placed his hand on the tray and it illuminated a blue light and made several high toned 'beep' noises.

To Didact and Phaazara, one of the Pirates spoke, "They await." With that, the Pirates and Sangheili reactivated their cloaking. Whether or not they walked inside the room was beyond Didact, it didn't matter if they had followed with cloaked energy scythes and plasma swords centimeters away from his vital spots. It didn't matter, only because of what was waiting for Phaazara and him within the meeting hall.

The room was large. It was also quite empty if you didn't count giant tank filled with bubbling liquid, the four over sized seats in a line on either side of the tank, a row of seventeen seats with about a foot of space between each seat of both sides of the room, the three dozen Pirate Commandos, the two dozen gold armored Sangheili, the nineteen white armored Sangheili, the ten Pirate Commanders, and the humongous, purple, winged reptile.

The large reptile, which Didact had the sudden remembrance of being called a "dragon" by humans, was sitting in the seat directly left (Didact's left) of the tank. It had a long and narrow head, and an overall thin, yet muscular body. It's yellow eyes made rapid movements over Didact and Phaazara. Occupying the seat on the other side of the tank was an ugly creature, not much taller than himself, not paying much attention to the visitors. It had three red eyes, alligator-like snout, green scaly skin, and long thin arms, each with only two long fingers. It had two spikes poking out from its fat belly. In the other four seats were two Pirate and two Sangheili. The Pirates were nearly completely covered in red armor, Commanders. The two Sangheili were adorned with gold armor, one with white accents, the other with black. It seemed as if the armor was made more for appearance than actual function. They could have been ship masters, but since he couldn't even recall if he had ever met a Sangheili Ship Master, he couldn't tell. Quick scans showed that both the Pirates and Sangheili wore armor of an unknown, yet very strong metal. There was an empty seat on either side, which happened to separate the Pirates/Sangheili from the large reptiles. Didact now noticed that, while the ones in the large seats seemed to have a specific arrangement to them, the various armored Pirates and Sangheili within the 34 other seats were in no obvious pattern or arrangement. The remaining 55 personnel were standing behind these seat, in upright position. This made them all seem much taller.

The large purple reptile let out a sudden roar as he laid his eyes on the visitors. Didact followed the reptilian gaze to see that it was in fact glaring at Phaazara. Clearly, things were already off to a bad start.

"What the hell is that toxic little shit doing here!?" It howled in rage. Phaazara seemed unmoved by its reaction, thus far.

It leaped out of its chair and in an instant was in front of Phaazara, growling loudly. Phaazara remained still and silent.

"Commander General Ridley." One of the High Pirate Commanders rose to his feet.

Ridley remained in place, glaring at Phaazara, who stared right back through her visor. Tension was so thick in the air, not even an energy sword could cut through it. However, after a moment, Phaazara broke the silence, "Hello, Commander General. I am-"

"I know exactly who the fuck you are! You're the bitch that nearly wiped out this entire planet with your poisonous curse!" Ridley's rage was, very obviously, spiraling out of control. He continued to scream in her face, "We thought it a marvel, then power, then a gift! Now we know it is a curse. And I will not let another one of your curses eat away at my-"

Ridley was suddenly silenced. Phaazara had lifted her left hand and faced the open palm at Ridley. He seemed frozen. Everyone appeared to be on edge. Didact, knowing Phaazara's power, wondered if she would unleash it. Instead she spoke, in a loud, deep, room-shaking voice, "I am not the Dark Hunter that once plagued your kind. I am no more than a vessel."

Ridley mumbled, "You are the offspring of the Dark Hunter." His eyes widened with realization as his own words sunk in.

"In a sense, yes. I am daughter to Phaaze. Phaazara." She lowered her hand, her one message delivered.

Ridley took a step back, and regained his composure. The High Pirate Commander took his seat and said, "I did not think she was the Dark Hunter, who had been killed along with Phaaze. We knew that, before. Please take your seat, Ridley." He interlaced his fingers and leaned forward in his seat, sizing up Phaazara. Ridley jumped back into his seat, the feat seemed impossible giving the dragon's size and, from the sound of the landing, his weight.

One of the gold and white Sangheili spoke this time, "Forgive the Pirates. They have long been plagued with the thoughts of what phazon had done to their kind. From what I have read, it is fear well placed." He leaned back in his chair, took a breath, and continued, "I understand you have come here with two offers. What might these be?"

Didact knew it was his turn to talk. All he could think is how he was NOT a diplomat. "Just a message and an offer."

The gold Sangheili with the black accents shifted in his seat, cleared his throat, and asked, "What could you offer us? We have had an alliance with the Pirates for a long time and we have had no need of outside assistance."

Didact began to feel as if these Sangheili didn't recognize him. Last time he some their kind he was treated as a god.

"You seem familiar," said one of the High Commanders, he couldn't tell which. "Yes, you match a description given by one of our prisoners. You are... Didact?"

"I am." A few of the Sangheili standing around the room nearly dropped to their knees, but then thought better of it. Even some of the ones sitting in the long rows fidgeted. He could tell that there was still some amount of respect given to him, but not enough to break whatever their alliance with the Pirates had required. After two thousand years, anyone could lose faith.

"And you have come here to give a message?" The Pirate had leaned back in his chair and started to mumble to himself.

"She has delivered the message already, I believe."

The other High Commander, the one closest to Ridley, rose from his chair and paced towards Didact, hands at the small of his back. He walked around Didact three times before he strode in front of Phaazara and stared into her visor. "My comrades have there opinions. Some believe you are true. Others wish you dead. I have not decided whether or not to believe. Perhaps you can prove to me that you are true."

When Phaazara remained silent, Didact remembered her plan, "How can she prove it to you?"

The High Commander turned his head to Didact and snarled, "I was there at the battle of Aether. I saw the Hunter in her battle against the Dark Hunter." He turned back to Phaazara. "I saw you... or her... after having consumed a vast amount of phazon, and i remember well how she looked. You look similar to the Dark Hunter did before that battle. So while we could not feed you phazon, we could look under your armor and verify. The Dark Hunter had obtained some of the Hunter's old equipment and used it to stabilize itself. So, how did you come to be a Dark Hunter?"

Phaazara recounted some of her story, going into significantly less detail than Didact had been privy to. She had even changed a few points, he noticed. She maintained to the parts about her attack on Earth, and eventual duel with Samus, and how Samus had seemed less human that Dark Samus had explained. "Dark said that she could remember some of the childhood that Samus had experienced. But, when I consumed Samus, there was only memories. She had no emotion."

"Ah." The High Commander, who had been walking short distances in random directions during Phaazara's story, had stopped. He seemed to have understood something. Whatever he discovered, he kept it to himself for the moment. "Science team?"

Two figures on the right side of the room rose from their seats. "Commander!" One was a Pirate, the other a Sangheili. Both were clad in green armor.

"I want you to prepare the labs for every possible test we can run."

"Commander!" They turned towards the Pirates and Sangheili behind them and issued various orders, and the soldiers immediately marched out of the room. 'Then again,' Didact thought, 'If they work for a research department, they wouldn't technically be soldiers... but scientists don't normally wear battle armor, do they?'

The High Commander regarded Phaazara once more, "Dark Hunter, we would like-" He cut himself off when he saw that Phaazara had become less of what she was and more like an impossibly bright light.

I AM NOT HER!

Her voice was disembodied, and seemed to come from within the mind. Didact felt his head ache. He wasn't the only one, judging from the looks of pain of the others in the room, aside from Ridley and the green creature.

"She is Phaazara," Didact grunted.

"Forgive me... Phaazara," the High Commander cried through clenched jaw.

Phaazara suddenly became dim as night. "No biggie!" Her armor was off. Didact inwardly sighed. 'This is going to be very interesting.'

"Sorry. It just really bothers me when I'm called that. I'm not her. I'm nothing like her. At all."

"But you are of phazon energy and therefore..." the High Commander looked into Phaazara's eyes and could see that she was not going to appreciate where he was going. "Disregard that."

Didact thought to help, as this first impression could not be going well. "She is still somewhat incomplete. She has been living off a steady supply of phazon for a long time."

A deep rumbling voice arose, "Since the Phaaze incident?" The green creature had finally spoken. It had seemed to have taken an interest in the subject. "That was almost half a centi-cycle ago. What phazon has survived that she could eat?"

Didact and Phaazara shared a look. She nodded approval and Didact told them what he knew of the Seed floating far above, and how it had been feeding Phaazara to keep her alive. The science team commanders immediately began typing on data pads. Where they had pulled the data pads from, Didact again could not tell.

"The humans called them 'Leviathans' and Phaaze had sent many of them through space in order to create more of itself. Although it's last known seeds were forced by the Dark Hunter. Each had gone through wormholes into planets of importance."

'And that's what we overlooked, its ability to send the seeds through wormholes,' Didact thought, 'It did not possess that ability when we found it. It launched seeds at the barrier and each of them simply collided and fell apart.' He eventually got lost in his thoughts. He looked at Phaazara and began to consider her as the new Phaaze. 'She is not tainted by the revenge that her predecessor had held onto. She may be able to write her own destiny. But I will have to keep an eye on her.'

The High Commander returned to his seat and, after a few minutes of silence, the green creature got out of his seat. "Come with me, Didact. I will be showing you where you will be staying."

Didact looked at the creature, confused.

"We have concluded that you fit to join our ranks. That is what the two of you had come here to discuss."

"But we hadn't even-"

"We knew. We agree. Just go with it." He walked past Didact (The creature was actually shorter than Didact by a few inches) and out the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Ridley stood and howled, "I never heard anyone dismiss you, Kraid!"

"I never heard myself say I cared about your dismissal, Ridley." Kraid strolled out the door and it closed behind him.

"Fucking bastard. One day I'm gonna crush that short, fat little fuck's skull!" Ridley growled.

The gold and black Sangheili rose from his over sized chair and spoke to the visitors, "Phaazara, You will be following Science Team back to their facility. We have much to discover." He waved a hand of dismissal and the two science team commanders rose began to walk out.

"OKAY!" She beamed. She floated after them.

"And, Phaazara..."

She stopped and turned.

"...If you put up any violent acts of resistance, you and your ally will be treated as the highest of threats."

She nodded, smiling, and continued after the commanders.

"Didact, it is an honor to have you with us and I hope we can accommodate you accordingly."

Didact thanked him and walked out the door. Once the door had closed behind Didact, Ridley began his rant. He went on about how much he despised Kraid, inserting all the obscene words he knew. The rest of High Command began to file out, conversing amongst themselves. Some regarded Ridley with expression of fear, but most just ignored him.

"His stupid little puppet annoys me, too."

The large tank next to him began to hum, and the bubbling began to subside.

"Ridley, calm yourself. Great things are upon us."

"Yes... Mother."

* * *

A/N: WOAH! what was that?! im not even sure my self. this chapter was planned but the cast of the High Command wasn't planned as much, especially the end. Yes, Ridley is a little different than what he was in the manga... but im not fond of the manga anyway. Ridley will still be sadistic, but i wanted to make him a very angry individual as well.

Ive recieved questions about who else will be appearing and ive decided to go ahead unviel the next few ahead of schedule. but, i am trying not to tag them to the story just yet... trying to keep a sense of mystery. If i fail at it then i fail at it. however there will be appearances made by a few races. Luminoth, Ing (If i could only figure out a way to bring them back), Flood (But how?), not sure about some others (Brutes, jackals, grunts, hunters), and Metroids for sure, in some way. thats all im thinking of right now

as always, i love feedback. so comments, suggestions, and critisism. I am also now open to hate. if you absolutely hate anything about me, please speak up. tell me my username is stupid. tell me my writing sucks, or that you're assupmtion of my is a twelve year old homosexual with no intelligence or common sense. I thrive off it.


	6. The First Great Light

A/N: FOR MY EDITOR: i know your day sucks right about now, so i put this one out just for you. i know youll read it in 5minutes or less. but its just something to maybe help distract you.

continuing with the story:

* * *

Somewhere else in space-time...

In the middle of a large desert, on an artificial world, three figures stood in conversation. A dull-green robot stood facing a large bird-man in robes, and a levitating, bug-like hominid, who seemed more like a moth. The robot and the bird spoke to each other.

"So let me get this straight," The robot said, "You are from another dimension?"

"Another dimension of another time, yes," the bird-man responded, matter-of-factually.

"You're here because someone created a portal to get to your dimension?"

"From your own, yes."

"And he or she is doing what?"

"Two thousand years in the future of this dimension, and five hundred years in the future of our own dimension... We were going to investigate the opening of the portal; where it came from and who went through it. But we were too late. He was taken by a woman, the embodiment of the Great Poison. We believe she is going to use his advanced technology to spread her Poison through our galaxy."

"And how's that my problem?"

"She will eventually come to your dimension, here, and claim it as well."

"Then I'll stop her."

"Have you ever battled against hordes of foes, nearly infinite in number, as they climb over any obstacle in order to do no more than kill and consume you?"

The robot stood silently, remembering its many missions. "Occasionally."

The bird-man inquired again, "Have you ever been locked in combat with a superior being capable of annihilating you in one swipe of it's forelimb?"

"It happens."

The moth-man raised his fist, knuckles down, and said "Then take this, John." He uncurled his long fingers and a ball of pure white light rose from his palm. "You will need it in order to accomplish this mission."

John was not a robot, but a human who had been physically and chemically augmented to be a superior warrior. He stared at the ball of light, not knowing what to expect.

"It is the Light of Aether," The moth-man explained.

"We Chozo have a daughter in the other realm. Find her. She can help you greatly."

"I work alone now."

"The trauma of losing your closest ally is great, but you must see past the shroud of darkness over your eyes. Let the Light seep in."

The ball of light in the moth-man's hand suddenly sprang up. It moved in small circle above the his hand and then rushed straight in John's chest. John jumped, but after realizing no harm had been done, relaxed himself once more.

"U-Mos, the human may not desire assistance, but he will learn, in time, that his choices are not his own. I can offer only so much for her sake."

"Yes, of course, Black Wing. You know best."

"I can repair her to her previous state," Black Wing spoke to John again, "However, it is human technology, which is still too simple for me to grasp at times. She may not be the same, but she will live once more."

"She..."

Black Wing raised his hand in kind dismissal, "I understand, when I was young, I saw the only Artificial Intelligence program I knew as it came to over think, and eventually betray my whole race. Only my father, Gray Voice, had calculated a plan to infiltrate the enemy and take defeat them from within. He fought through mental barriers, and eventually died. But he left his... (what do humans call it?) ...mark."

U-Mos spoke now, "John, you are what humans here call, Spartan. Elite warriors. The Chozo had made there own elite warriors. Do you not believe that two great lights together can better illuminate the darkness?"

John allowed himself to reconsider his options.

"We will assist when we can. May the Light of Aether guide you."

U-Mos began to fade as he became shrouded in a bright light. When the light finally dimmed, He was gone.

"As will we. And if you meet the daughter of the Chozo, tell her her father is still proud."

John, having decided.

"Roger."

"As for your friend..." Black Wing outstretched his hand. "I will repair her."

John took out Cortana's chip and placed it gently into Black Wing's hand. The Chozo took it and carefully stowed it away on his person. "Utilize that new suit well."

John looked down and saw that his armor hadn't changed at all. "What are-" When he looked up, Black Wing was already gone.

He looked around, he was still standing in the same desert-like region. "Now how do I get there?"

* * *

A/N: Well...another chapter... sorry its so short. the next one will also most likely be short...

our two "Great Lights" need to be revieled, right? before you message me about it, I KNOW THE JOHN IS NOT A ROBOT... this is all in the eyes of an unseen, ignorant observer. and, therefore, we are only privy to his knowledge, it is 3rd person, after all. and this unseen observer may or may not be involved with the story. and he/she may or may not stay out of the story. Everything that gets included in the story, i know about. i am NOT including anything i know nothing of, or dont at least check a wiki for.

aside from that, still love critisism and feedback... but ive only been getting positive feedback... where are the haters at?! i wanna read about how you hate what ive done with the characters... where all the "Didact isnt like that" and the "Your vision is stupid" and, my personal favorite, "Your gay!"

LOL... seriously, thank you for all the support and ideas. I allow PM aswell, but if its automatically off when you make an account, then please guide me through the process of turning it on. it would allow me to respond to everyone aswell, as id like to tell one person that their idea is being entered in the story, while not exactly revieling it to everyone else.


	7. Sealed Hand

Inside of a prison cell...

Sitting on a cold floor...

It seemed almost odd...

After all he had done...

After all the sacrifices...

After finally doing the impossible...

He was inside of a prison cell...

Hands tied behind his back...

His rank had been destroyed, his armor underwent being atomized, and his honor was gone. But he had met the one he's always wish to meet again. He had been kept alive by advanced technology, to be forced to suffer for "what he had done." He hadn't done anything wrong. Not in his own eyes, anyway. He was Sangheili. He was supposed to do outrageous things in an attempt to achieve great honor. He had obtained the key to unlocking all the Forerunner treasures. He had also been betrayed by the human named Catherine Halsey.

A guard walked up to his cell. The high-intensity energy barrier that acted as the door powered down. The guard was a heavily armored Pirate shield trooper accompanied by three heavier armored Kig-Yar. The prisoner was suddenly reminded of the other Kig-yar, humans had called them Skirmishers, and they had also looked almost exactly like the regular Kig-yar. It was uncanny.

His guard growled at him, "Jul 'Mdama. You have just been scheduled for an execution." The Pirate turned and faced the three Kig-yar, who now pointed red carbines at Jul's head. "Tek, Sot, Sez. Ensure that this traitor makes it to the arena in one, living piece. I don't care for any other details."

They nodded in understanding and waved their weapons in slight gestures. Jul rose from the ground as best he could. He slowly walked out of the cell towards the group of Kig-yar. They surrounded him and began walking him out down the passage way. The one he thought was called Sez had taken the lead, while Tek and Sot walked behind him, with one slightly further behind than the other.

"Sez," The shield trooper called out from down the passage way. The Kig-yar in front stopped and turned around. "Don't be late for the game after our shift," the Pirate said, "We need you on Hyper Team if we're going to crush Prime Team."

"I'll be there!" Sez assured him.

Jul had never seen a match of the game the Pirates and Kig-yar had become so fond of playing, but he had heard the guards talking about it many times and it seemed to have been the only thing the Pirates and Kig-yar didn't disagree on. It had been the thing to unit the two races. Many guards seemed to have befriended others just through matches, whether on the same team or not. The subject was at the core of every conversation, and made Jul wish it had never been made. 300 years of the same conversations was maddening.

Jul came to muse over the events of the past few centuries, and came to a single conclusion. ' It seems all the races on this planet have become more like the humans then they know. They've become what humans called civilized.'

And then Jul saw him.

They were going down a different passage way, one for living quarters. Several Pirates were going into the various rooms and as one door opened, a bright blue light made its way out of the room. As he looked inside he saw the one being he could recognize anywhere.

"Didact!"

Jul stopped dead as he stared, even as the door had already closed. Tek hit Jul in the back with his carbine, "Move!"

They continued, but suddenly Jul could no longer accept his fate. The Didact was alive. ALIVE! 'I cannot allow myself to die if the didact had been captured by...' His thoughts trailed off as he came to realize that Didact had been captured, somehow. He wasn't any of his armor, so the Pirates and Sangheili must have overpowered Didact and stolen the armor for their own purposes. How could the Sangheili have become so blind. Just because he had no longer been their to give them proper leadership. Jul knew he would need to escape prior the execution, free Didact, and get off the planet and help Didact acquire to the power he deserved.

But now, after 300 years, it seemed he had been given less then an hour to plan and execute an escape plan.

A/N: Well, another quickie. Promise the next one will be at least longer than this or the last one was. If i can make that work, of course.

and it is of course for my editor that i push this one out. hope your ten days aint too rough out there dude!

so:  
Will Jul 'Mdama manage to make an escape, and "save" Didact?  
Will John S-117 be able to get into this alternate dimension and restore order?  
Will Hyper Team be able to beat Prime Team?

Find out at least one of these answers next time!


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Didact was now walking down a long hallway. He felt naked without his armor, yet again, but after Phaazara had given him a replacement, he felt somewhat normal. It looked the exact same as his own armor, except that all of the parts that illuminated in orange were now glowing blue with phazon. That was the only thing that disturbed him, as he could feel the energy reaching at him... into him... through him... But he desperately shrugged it off. He knew the phazon was contained inside the armor, and that it wasn't even a large amount. It didn't take from the fact that he knew over exposure to phazon would have drastic consequences, not that he knew what they might be.

He brought himself back to notice he had missed a right turn. After backtracking a full minute, he found the hallway that led to the hangar bay. Guards were posted at every door in the hallway, scrutinizing every individual Sangheili that walked by them. It wasn't that the interracial relations had been completely destroyed, actually some of the guards were Sangheili themselves. The actual issue was that, after some sort of execution the other day, there was a report of a prisoner escaping from his cell. The problem was, each of the Sangheili looked so alike, especially while wearing armor, that the escaped prisoner was going to be impossible to find. Also considering that it was, appartantly, no average Sangheili.

Now he was in a hangar bay, full of Pirate skiffs and Sangheili Banshees, both vehicles seemed as though they had been modified with the other one's parts. The platform was absolutely huge, nearing 300x200 meters. The far wall had a large, open blast door; scans showed it was the same material as the armor every Pirate and Sangheili wore. It nearly encompassed the entire wall, which was far wider than the platform. Below, Pirates were engaged in maintenance work on many different vehicles alongside a couple dozen Huragok. The Huragok were, of course, working in small groups to rearrange the vehicles. Didact had almost forgotten about the Huragok, and how fast they could disassemble and reassemble a machine alone. Yet three or four working together, and He could barely follow their progress. A Huragok spotted Didact and floated towards him. It touched his armor in various locations, moving things around and then back at a rapid pace. When it was done it took all of its tentacles and tapped Didacts armor in the center of the chest. The HUD displayed static for an instant before doing a quick reboot. The Huragok slowly floated away and proceeded to tackle on the challenges it's brother were engaged in.

Didact turned from the engineering teams and walked around the various vehicles towards the center of the platform. There were no personnel present aside from guards. There were three at every vehicle, and about eight doing patrol.

"Didact," A Sangheili guard mumbled as he entered into a slight bow, lowering his head just below Didact's. It had become very common over the last few days so Didact didn't pay any attention. He was far too focused on getting to the transit station. Phaazara had said to meet her there, although he hadn't remembered when. He had not been paying close attention at the time, and now he didn't know how to get there. She had said to take a way through the hangar bay, but was it the right exit or the left? There was no way he was going to ask the locals to guide him, wouldn't that seem...

"Didact!" a strong and rumbling voice demanded.

Didact immediately stopped. He knew exactly who it was, and could guess what was wanted. "Commander General Ridley," Didact chimed with obviously sarcastic respect, "What can i do for you?"

"Only a day and you think you can disrespect me without consequence?"

"I simply speak."

"Regardless, I have been meaning to ask about something. It's about the day after your arrival."

"Yes?" He noticed that Ridley had seemed far less angry than he had on the first meeting. Ridley must have been reacting purely to seeing Phaazara, no doubt getting lost in a temporary fit of rage. The Ridley standing before him must have been the everyday Ridley.

"I understand a certain Sangheili was fond of your kind and led a group known as 'Didact's Hand' in attempt to free you long ago. The leader of this group himself was being held prisoner here for a few hundred years and so we-"

"How long exactly? I did not think Sangheili lifespan was very long."

"Three hundred or so years. He is the one who escaped the other day and we have a feeling he is looking for you. Whether to kill you or to seek for help, we don't know. You must notify any of the guards as soon as you see him."

"Understandable... Why tell me this yourself when you could have one of the many guards tell me?"

Ridley's eyes lifted over Didact. "Her."

Ridley jumped into the air and over Didact's head. Didact spun around in time to see Ridley tackle Phaazara. The platform shook violently as he landed. A small black ball rolled out from under him, speeding around in the small clearing. With a small blue flash, the ball unfurled and out came Phaazara, arm cannon pointed at Ridley.

"Dark Hunter, I seek revenge."

"We have no history."

"Not in this life, but in the last. I remember it well. You took control of me when i was weak and enslaved all our kind."

"That wasn't me; I am NOT HER!" Phaazara was glowing brightly yet again. She began levitating, charging her arm cannon above her head.

Ridley crouched down and roared. His skin suddenly blow off in shreds, revealing a black hide. He howled back,"So you say!" and he lunged at her again, much faster this time. Just as he lunged forth, she lowered her arm cannon and fired a large beam of phazon energy. Ridley went right through it, unaffected, and grabbed her, flying out of the hangar bay.

'I don't assume she will need any assistance,' he thought, 'but I can't help but want to... **_save_** her.' He couldn't help but question the word "save" when he thought of it. Was it really the word he was looking for? And why want to save her? He was afraid he already knew the answer.

"The Commander General can be quite a lot to deal with at times." Didact spun around to see one of the High Commanders standing behind him, looking out through the hangar bay doors. He wore the same red armor as earlier, but there was no telling which one this was. The High Commander continued, "At the same time I am pleased with the return of his emotion. We were worried he was turning into an empty shell. It was almost as if he had taken a visit to SR388 after the Hunter wiped out the local Metroids. But I have already gone far ahead of my desired pace." He seemed to come back to reality, and focused his attention on Didact. "There are things i need to discuss with you. Please, come with me."

Didact walked forward, removing his helmet. The High Commander, upon closer inspection, had one small detail about his armor that stood out. In the center of the forehead section was a small golden spot. This same gold mark was in the center of the pauldrons, chest, back, and gauntlets (Center of palm and backhand). Didact couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he would remember that small detail later.

The High Commander began walking through the hangar bay, "I have read the reports of the initial scans of Phaazara. She is, in fact, just as the Dark Hunter was. She is a metroid that, having consumed so much phazon energy, become a prime." Didact walked beside him. He already knew Phaazara's history, where was the Commander going with this? "However, Didact, I believe that, without further testing, I have already discovered what is different about her from her predecessor. She may not know it, but she will eventually. I'm actually not certain how she wasn't aware. From what we know of the creature, Phaazara should have known that she didn't consume what she thought she had."

"I don't understand, High Commander."

"Well, she-wait, just call me Ces, please."

Didact nodded understanding.

"As I was saying. Phaazara is wrong in her idea of fighting and consuming the Hunter. The correct DNA sequences are present, but there are other DNA sequences aside from the Chozo-Human's and Metroid. There actually shouldn't be any DNA sequences at all, let alone be separated as they are. And certainly not such a large amount of human DNA. While all this DNA is separate it seems that the memories and knowledge of all of them are mixed into a single mind. That is to say that she is insane because she still cannot control the DNA she absorbs because of the phazon that composes her. She had the emotional remnants of each one of those humans, although we still have not bothered to make an exact head count, We know that a very specific one is missing."

"How would you know it is missing, Ces?"

"Because the Hunter had undergone trauma of losing her parental figures. This is apparently very stressful on the mind of a human. Phaazara has those memories, but none of the emotional attachment that should be there. From what we saw, it is obvious that she never did it."

"What are you saying? She never did what?"

"She did not kill the REAL Samus Aran."

* * *

A/N: And yet another installment falls upon us. Thank you for the ****-ton of reviews, you are all helping. thank you for the few so far who have told me to keep on posting. You really do help me want to write more.

To my editor: Trying to avoid spelling and grammar issues... You're still a grammar Nazi, C.E.S.


	9. The Second Great Light

Somewhere else, most likely far away... At another time, most likely in the future...

"Here it comes," says a roused male voice.

A fearful female voice responds, "Don't put that there!"

"It's about to burst, just let me put it in."

"No way-!"

"Too late."

"Ow! Oh god! That hurts so much... But I... I feel better now... Mmm."

"That wasn't so bad was it?" The male inquires, his voice far more calm.

"No. Not afterwards. But did you have to do it like that?"

"Like what?"

"So rough and abrupt? You could have eased that thing into me, couldn't you?"

"No. The cooling unit is more primitive than I would have liked to have been using. However, it was all that U-Mos could obtain from the wreckage. Forgive me for having to use such force. The computer isn't designed to make calculations so fast. Please try to slow down."

Upon closer observation, the location is, within the bounds of some dimension, near the crash site of a large space vessel. A large machine within many lights flashing is the source of the female voice. A figure standing before the machine is bird-like, a Chozo named Black Wing, and the source of the male voice. On the front of the machine is a small projector, displaying a woman's image. She is mostly purple, with short hair and an overall attractive human figure.

She is an artificial intelligence program.

"Okay, Cortana. The cooling unit should be operating correctly. How is the current core temperature?"

"Core temperature reads within optimal parameters. But there is some sort of physical damage within the system. I can't read it quite clearly, but I think I burned a bus."

"A what?"

"A wire."

"Ah, yes, of course."

"It should be fine, though. I'm getting all the information you asked for just fine."

"Then you have located the position?"

"Yes." She raised her arms, causing a large display to appear. "This region of the system should have a point capable of making the jump."

"Excellent"

"So... why?"

"Because, we need to prevent John's death. At all cost. The X cannot have such a soldier. When they used the DNA of both warriors-"

"It was too much for even me to handle," A new voice interrupted. Strong, yet soft. A figure clad in shiny orange and red armor walked up. It had spherical pauldrons larger than the helmet, a large grayish-green arm cannon, and a green visor. "But, we have to be careful about this. If we alter the past too much... Black Wing, Brother."

"I know, Samus, Sister." Black Wing lowered his head, thoughtful.

"It's strange," Cortana said in a soft, hurt tone, "Last time, I died, and he tried to bring me back. Now I'm trying to bring him back."

Samus walked up to the computer and knelt down before Cortana's projection. "It's hard for a girl when she loses the man she loves. But he had to deal with losing you, and he still managed to complete his mission."

"But he died." Cortana lowered her head, looking as if she was crying.

Samus' helmet slowly vanished, "Because he was alone. This time, as you fight for him, you are not alone. I'll make sure he isn't alone this time. And we will both be with him. To make sure you both make it out alive."

Cortana looked up at Samus. She spoke softly, "You..."

"Okay, girls. I know that you are both a little anxious, but we have galaxies to save. Samus, Sister, take Cortana into your suit. Cortana, so not get lost in there, the power suit is far too complicated as it is not just technology. You will have to adjust to something far outside your realm of understanding. Do not allow it to move you, but do not fight against it."

"Black Wing, Brother," Samus said as she stood up replaced her helmet, "Stop speaking in riddles."

"Forgive me." Black wing made a light bow and sighed, "When U-Mos returns, We will figure out when we can depart. But I'm afraid that he is figuring out less technological means of travel."

"Why would that be bad?" Cortana asked.

It was Samus who answered, "Trust me, someone like you will not appreciate it." Samus placed her hand into the computer and the image of Cortana flickered out. The green parts of Samus' armor flashed purple for an instant, but immediately returned to green as Cortana accustomed herself with the power suit. "Just be sure to store yourself all in the same place whenever I tell you to." Samus took her hand back out of the machine.

"Thank you, Cortana, for fixing it," Black Wing offered.

"As always, you're welcome." Cortana's voice was projected from the power suit. "Wow, your systems are kind of crazy. How do you store so many missiles in here... Oh that's how. I'm guessing that's what he meant by don't lose myself in here... Now that is very nice. I wonder if-Oops."

"Cortana, please stop messing around in there," Samus groaned. "I can feel everything you're doing."

"Sorry. Wait, how?"

"The suit is part of me. It's not just some hunk of metal I wear."

"Oh I see, Its the inverse the how the forerunner's made the Huragok. Instead of living tissue made from technology, It's living tissue forming technology."

Black Wing nodded, then shook his head."Not exactly, but close. I'll explain it later."

"No, It's technology that... IS living tissue? How does this thing work- OWCH!"

"CORTANA! Just focus of the HUD, please."

"Sorry, it's all just interesting and new."

"I know, but explore through observation only for now." Samus had to let Cortana be distracted by this. The poor girl was not the same without John. Soon they would be reunited, though, and that was good. Cortana had watched him suffer, and so she suffered. The last two days had been far too intense for everyone involved. She sat down, leaned back on her hands, and allowed her mind to wander. "It will be starting all over again soon, unfortunately. But then it will all be over."

A/N: Okay. there's that. Hope you enjoy. thanks for your continued support.


	10. Truth and Reality

"What are you saying? She never did what?"

"She did not kill the REAL Samus Aran."

"I don't understand?"

"In this dimension, there is much life. We excel at making any of them into bio-weapons, but only one organism has ever truely been considered, even by us, as incapable of being a bio-weapon."

"Then this is serious?"

"More than you know Didact. There were reports, long ago, within the Galactic Federation that a breeding facility had been attacked by this organism, and that the Hunter had been sent to clean them out. She had been successful, but only because she had been given Metroid DNA which gave her the ability to consume as Metroids do. But these creatures had somehow gotten her DNA prior to the injection, cloning her more than ten times. So let's say that even one of those managed to escape."

"There could be any number of clones."

"Yes, even worse was that those creatures had gotten a hold of Ridley's DNA, among various other creatures. They pose a threat far greater than ever before. The fact that we haven't heard of any incidents could mean anything, but I have little faith in their extinction. These parasites, called X, are large amoeba-like creatures that penetrate a host, consume their DNA, killing it, and then can perfectly replicate the host creature complete with it's memories and knowledge."

"But repress the emotions, personality, and overall consciousness of the creature."

"Yes."

"So is Phaazara-?"

"No. The corruption caused by phazon would have immediately made the X part of her. Most likely she has gained the abilities of the X by making it part of her. Ironic, really."

"Ces..."

Ces looked at Didact and waited. Didact was clearly in heavy thought. But in truth even he could not keep up with his own thoughts. He tried to piece together what he could, but he needed more information. There was no data on the X back in the Seed's library.

"They sound just like the Flood."

"That they do, Didact." It was a new voice that spoke this time.

Didact quickly turned to see Hyso 'Mitosee and Kex, from the stealth squad, walking alongside a Sangheili clad in decorative gold and black armor. The Sangheili spoke, "Erbo 'Masulee. High Command Master General and General of the stealth squad. Greetings, Didact."

Didact allowed himself a small bow. He thought very little of the Sangheili, but still respected rank. "To what do I owe this honor?" Unfortunately, showing respect, even to such low lifeforms, would get him farther than blunt rudeness.

"And why bring your subordinates, Brother?" Ces inquired.

Erbo responded with a hint of playful anger, "Ah, Ces. They were supposed to be escorting Phaazara." Didact felt a pang in his chest at the mention of her name.

"If you are still looking for her," Ces called out to Hyso and Kex, "Lord Ridley just tore into the sky with her." The two almost immediately ran right past Erbo, Ces, ans Didact, calling out into their com systems. Dozens of Sangheili rangers and Pirate aero troopers, all clad in white armor and equipped with enhanced Pirate jet packs, fell down from the roof of the hangar bay and began flying out after Ridley and Phaazara. A few of them held strange, pole-like instruments. Two of them carried jet packs, which they handed off to Hyso and Kex, who followed their squad.

"I didn't know a stealth squad could double as an aerial unit," Didact said.

"We don't," said Erbo, "but the aerial unit was taken down after a mission to remove the Hun-the hundred soldier platoon we found... on a neighboring... planet..."

'Well that seemed prepared, yet not practiced,' Didact thought. Things were being hidden from him, and he didn't like it. 'But I know what he wanted to say. Phaazara needs to hear all I've heard today.'

"Didact," Ces said, "Please, come with me to the Combat Center."

Didact nodded slightly, made an ever slighter nod to Erbo, and he followed Ces out of the hangar bay. Erbo stood there, silently. Yet, as Didact passed by, he swore he saw Erbo trembling.

* * *

A/N: Nothing but thanks for continued support. sorry for back to back shorts. They were supposed to be a double, or triple, post. but you know sometimes you just get caught up. sorry, again, but Im prepping the next chapter to be longer for you!  
enjoy your weekend, guys!


	11. Good News and Bad News

Didact followed Ces down an hallway that seemed... different. All the lights were of a different color. It did not have the steady orange glow of every other hallway and room inside the structures covering Urtraghus. Instead, the passage glowed with a dim green light. It also seemed slightly cooler in the room. the type of chill that told you the next room was for cyro-storage chambers. The Pirates were known to have an overall dislike of the cold, though they would never let a little ice stop them from completing any objective. Didact could tell this was either very bad, or extremely terrible. No good could come from a race having rooms of cold, when they disliked it so.

"Ces, what's going on?"

Ces remained silent and continued down the hallway. Didact didn't like the silence; It did not answer his question.

"Ces, I asked you a question."

"I am aware."

"Then, answer me."

"You would not understand unless I show you."

"I doubt it."

"Well then let me put an end to your doubt." Ces stopped walking and came closer to Didact as he whispered something very quietly, as if someone were to be listening. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your standing), whatever words transpired were only heard by Didact, and are anybody's guess.

Didact's eyes shot open. "Impossible! No such creature could ever exist!"

"You believed in the existence of the X, but not this?"

"I have seen many things, but what you describe is beyond possibility."

"Then, if it is impossible, look for yourself and see the truth." Ces reached out towards the wall and pressed his hand against it. The wall made a whirring sound, and a concealed door opened. Ces immediately walked through. "Come, Didact. See and believe."

Didact walked through the door slowly, cautious, and still a bit in shock from the ludicrous description Ces had given him. As he walked inside he saw humongous glass tubes all around the room, stretching from floor to ceiling, like pillars. The pillars were all filled with a green liquid. Inside the tubes, floating in the liquid, was a small, transparent creature. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. They looked like over sized, single cell organisms, with three or four red nuclei. The nuclei had small tendrils stretching out towards a thin, clear membrane that was puffed up like a half filled (What did humans call those floating, air filled, rubber spheres...?) balloon. the bottom half of the creature was a near flat, pinkish mass with two sets of fangs; one larger pair set farther apart, and one smaller pair set closer together. The creature floated calmly in the liquid, almost as if it were dead. However, the constant wiggling of its fangs proved otherwise. Didact watched the strange creature in horrified amazement. It looked no more dangerous then a small canine humans made companions out of. He glanced from tube to tube and saw dozens... hundreds... maybe even thousands of the small creatures. They didn't seem to notice one another, as some of them would move around and bump into others without any of them reacting.

"Metroids," Ces remarked, staring carefully at Didact. "They are the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. We are currently trying to find a method of taming them, but it all attempts have failed. Our ancestors did the same thing, and they never let their failures stop them. This inspires and discourages us. We are able to utilize the cold in order to-"

"This is what she was?"

"Huh?"

"Phaazara... She used to be one of these things?"

"Ah... Well, yes and no. Metroid vary depending on the planet the are on. The atmosphere cause rapid changes to them. They were designed to rapidly adapt."

"Designed?"

"The Chozo scum created the Metroids in order to exterminate the X. That was their only purpose. We would like to use Metroid as Bio-weapons, but it is far more difficult than you could imagine."

"Oh I can imagine," Didact never took his eyes off the creatures. They occasional chirped. "These things were MADE?"

"Yes, the Chozo created the creatures."

"So, they are creatures composed of tiny machinery that allows-"

Ces interrupted, "No, they are not like you Hoolaguks-"

"I think you said that wrong."

"-They are actually living organisms, comprised of purely biological components."

"Why can't the X just consume the Metroid then? They can't suck out the X's life energy THAT fast."

Ces turned away and walked towards a console on the side of the room, typed in a few things and walked back over to Didact. "Watch."

Mechanics in the floors and ceilings began whirring and the large containment tubes slid to the sides of the room. The floor opened and a large, rectangular tank came up. Inside was a single, very large, black creature. It had huge claws and stood ten meters tall. It banged on the glass when it saw Ces and Didact, but it made no roar. The glass was extremely thick and did not give way to the creature at all, but a small hole in the glass was opened and a glass tube dropped from the ceiling and inserted into the hole in the glass tank.

"Zebitite. That creature could never break through it. We use it in our armors now. Maldium and Zebitite make an interesting alloy strong enough to withstand even that creature."

"What is that creature?"

"Nothing special, it was one of the native creatures here before our ancestors came here. there are hundreds of them deep, below the surface. We use them for testing bio-weapons now."

"Okay... So what am i supposed to be watching here?"

Ces looked at the glass tube protruding from the ceiling, "That."

A Metroid floated down from the tube and wandered into the large tank, immediately latching onto the large creature. The creature began flailing around widly in panic, but in a matter of seconds it found itself sprawled on the floor, the Metroid sucking the life out of it. After about 20 seconds, the creature turned into a gray husk and the metroid detached from it. It floated around as if looking for more food, then slammed itself against the Zebitite violently, making Didact and Ces jump.

"Damn things are always hungry," Ces growled as he walked back over to the console on the side of the room. He pressed a button and a white steam shot out from the bottom of the tank. The dead creature's husk collapsed into dust, and the Metroid began screeching loudly in pain. The metroid began to descend, but soon Didact could see nothing as the steam clouded the tank. Ces released the button, walked back over, and when the steam had cleared, all they could see was a pile of dust covered in white powder, and a metroid frozen solid. Ces walked up to the tank and the Zebitite moved out of the way to allow his entry. 'Interesting,' Didact thought. Ces smashed the frozen metroid with a stomp, much to displeasure of the other metroids in the room, who screeched loudly in unison. this, of course, made the screeching seem even louder. Ces walked out of the tank and asked his Didact had any questions or comments. Didact had plenty of both, but he had someone else he wanted to ask.

"If not, then please follow me. Reset room arrangement 6." this last sentence was directed at the room, which began rearranging the tubes and tank to how they were before Didact and Ces had entered.

'Phaazara, I have questions for you. But it seems there isn't a place on this planet where we won't be heard. Hopefully you're done with Ridley by now.' Didact knew Phaazara couldn't hear his thoughts, but he couldn't help but to think of her as being in front of him. It had been an issue in recent times. An issue Didact continued to brush off as insignificant.

A/N: Ok, before you say it. i am SO SORRY this is short... but i figure its better to post snippets of it every once in a while rather than wait months to post big chapters... im allowing a vote, review as you wish. by the end of this week, your options are as follows:

Chapters every week or 2 , regardless of length. but obviously not too short. shorter chapters means chapters more often. almost guaranteed cliffhanger.

or

Bigger chapters once a month or two. longer chapters means longer wait, and a cliffhanger may not be so good or may be forfeit.

as always thanks for support and thank you for sticking with me. though ill be honest... im afraid this story is going to die on me... i have a short attention span... coupled with me degrading ADD... im trying really hard... if its obvious im forcing this story out, lemme know... i love you all, and hope for continued reviews, comments, and appropriate criticism (not fueled by nerd rage)


	12. Reignition and Orders

On the planet Urtraghus...

In the sky above the High Command Main Building...

After Ridley had grabbed Phaazara out of the hangar bay and dragged her into the sky, Phaazara continued to attack him from within his grasp. She had already used her Phazon Laser, but it had done nothing to Ridley's black hide. In fact, Ridley had charged right through it in order to grab her. While she fought to break free, she pondered over the meaning of it all. Her thoughts were answered by the voices of several thousand, each having their own input, but, thankfully, most agreed with each other and did not waste time repeating others.

Phaazara regretted visiting Earth now, more than ever.

Ridley slammed Phaazara into a building nearby. He soared around while he took time to find a good angle. When he was satisfied with his positioning, he stopped, hovered in the air, and opened his mouth, firing a huge stream of bright red plasma. The stream cut through the air and a high pitched screech could be heard. When he had stopped, the only thing left of that section of the building was melted metal, and some scattered bits of blue material, glowing faintly.

"Had enough?" Ridley roared at the hole in the building.

Phaazara's disembodied voiced chimed back, "Are you saying that you can dish out more than that?"

Ridley turned around frantically, trying to locate the source, but with no success. Suddenly, the blue particles stuck in the hole in the building began to move into the air. Ridley turned to observe, but thought better and quickly banked left, just in time to dodge several more of the blue particles as they rushed towards where he had been hovering. The particles collided into each other and exploded. A large cloud of blue and black smoke formed, disturbed only when Phaazara rushed out, completely covered in an immense blue glow. She aimed her arm cannon at him and rapidly fired twenty missiles. The missiles spread out in different directions, avoiding Ridley at first, and distracting him as he tried to focus on each of them. She then collided into him, pushing him back. Ridley, realizing the distraction, refocused on Phaazara and let loose another stream of plasma. She flew back and curled into a ball. A large amount of phazon energy coiled around her. Ridley's stream of plasma made a direct hit on the large ball, but did no visible damage. The large ball of phazon energy made a beeline for Ridley right through his plasma stream. He made for a dodge, but wasn't fast enough. The collision triggered the ball to explode and struck him out of the sky. As he fell, he attempted to regain stability, but was struck by the twenty phazon missiles Phaazara had fired off earlier. Ridley struck the ground with immense force.

Phaazara uncurled from her morph ball, hovering directly above. She aimed at Ridley's point of impact and unleashed a shrapnel beam, though more focused. After a minute or two, she stopped firing. The smoke eventually cleared, with Ridley standing in the center of a small crater. His skin had returned to a lively purple, and his eyes seemed to glimmer. "What's wrong, Dark Hunter? I couldn't feel that last attack, and my skin already faded back to normal when I landed."

Phaazara glimmered and her suit faded and disintegrated. Her dark blue hair fell over her face. Her skin sparkled in the light, but was incredibly dull in color. Ridley notice her eyes close slowly, and prepared himself for a powerful attack. He curled his body up and readied for a block, then waited a moment. Nothing came. He loosened up looked back at Phaazara. She was approaching fast, but something was wrong. 'That's not a position for a hominid to be in when trying to attack? Is she trying to feint? She is more immature than I thought.' Ridley's thoughts stopped dead when Phaazara fell in front of him.

'She's dead?'

Phaazara's skin was covered in droplets of phazon. Her bare chest heaved slowly. She was still alive. Ridley fathomed only that his prey was now more vulnerable than ever. But he couldn't bring himself to run her through with a claw or his tail. He felt... unsatisfied.

"She isn't that bad... What am I saying? She is the worst thing that ever happened to us." Ridley felt a kind of pressure in his head he never knew, nor remembered his past self ever feeling since he was young. Confusion. That was the main one. His other organs were aching too. "I haven't felt like this since..." his eyes shot open in realization and horror. "Soku"

Memories came rushing into his mind. Why? Why have these feelings for someone he hated so much? Why the flashbacks now? After all of his long life, never looking back too often, nor too long, He was experiencing memories from his past life. The life he had while much, much younger.

Phaazara's body began to fade. She began to fall apart, particle by particle. As the blue fragments floated away, Ridley held his head in pain. The immense feelings rushing through him were to much to handle. His vision started to blur, and he felt his balance falter. He could hear voices, but their words were lost to him. He saw figures drop down from above, most likely Pirates and Sangheili sent to keep him in line. They, like their voices, could not be discerned by Ridley. He gave up fighting the rush of memories, and let himself pass out, as his mind drowned in a river of emotions.

* * *

Somewhere in space...

A Galactic Federation fleet had sent off a small force to search for the missing super carrier GFS Obelisk. The ship had reported a mass attack but had not managed to specify who attacked them. Galactic Federation Headquarters sent out a message to the bounty hunter, Samus Aran.

However...

"Captain, Miss Aran has still not reported back to us about accepting this mission."

In the GFS Washington, a lone soldier was reporting to his captain. He had not had much experience away from his station in the message center. The man was in charge of relaying message both in and out of the ship. Messages came to the ship from both allies and enemies and he read them all. He knew, more than anybody, what the real situation was. Not even the Admiral knew. And he was... well... He was pretty friggin' important.

The Captain was a salty old dog, 274 years old in fact. He had seen the cause of the last war, and he knew the price it had costed all factions involved. History had all but forgotten about the war. Although, when he thought about it, it was a long time ago. His hair was on the verge of falling out and his wrinkles had wrinkles. Some said his eyes had lost color to them, but he never opened his eyes wide enough for anyone to tell.

"Very well..."

The Captain was a generic, almost archetypical man. If he was spotted in a crowd, the viewer probably had the wrong man in mind. But at this moment, so deep in thought, he looked like one of the old men in the portraits hanging on the wall behind him.

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

The young soldier stood at attention, with excellent military bearing. Yet, he looked at his captain with slight worry.

"Ah... Don't worry about me," He said slowly, "Just notify the other bounty hunters lined up. Let them all know."

"Sir. Notify all bounty hunters about the open mission, Aye."

The Captain opened his eyes ever so slightly, looked at the soldier, and added, "Tell them that the Bounty will not be split among them."

The soldier could not help but to smirk. "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Your dismissed, Petty Officer Higgs."

The young soldier, a descendant of Athony Higgs, one of the previous advisors to the Chairman of the Galactic Federation. But there was far more to his ancestor than people had ever known.

"Thank you, Sir." He turned on his heel and marched out of the office. The only thought on his mind, was that Samus was okay... wherever she was.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know who the hell "Soku" is Check this story by AlphaRidley: s/8171434/1/Who-do-you-think-you-are

Might just be the best Ridley back story I've ever read. And I'm a huge Ridley fan. With her, permission, I am going off of her story as the history of Ridley's Childhood. I am only using the first chapter's flashback, however. The one about his life on Aroamulus.

As for what ridley's reaction was to Phaazara... good question... now dont think for a minute im making some stupid love triangle... its better... or worse, depending on your view.

And Samus and Cortana... shall be in the next installment... but to be honest... im kinda stuck on what the will encounter on their search for John... Spoiler alert: I really like when Samus has to fight a LARGE creature... and when she is HUNTED... or fights against PAIRS of creatures... seriously if you dont get it by now im just gonna stop.

some of you wont even read this far and will immediatly attack me without reading this important info:

as for the length of this chapter... I KNOW YOU EXPECTED BETTER OF ME... especially with how long its been... almost a month and a half... but i actually removed more than half of this chapter due to some serious continuity errors... until those are rectified that part of the story cant be posted. but im trying to work around it all. and ill be attempting to spend more time figuring it out.

please, continue to bear the pain... pleasure is on the other side... like love-makin, you just gotta bear through it, and i promise ill do things you'll like. umm... comment at your leisure.

to be totally honest, ive been going through some stuff in my relationship, and my mind has been elsewhere very often... between that and the recent revival of my first original story... Unearthly Union's future looks bleak.

whatever, yall dont wana hear that... love you all.


	13. YQMA

ATTENTION: NOTHING IN THIS PAGE IS SARCASTIC, I SWEAR ON ALL I CHERISH.

Your Questions and My Answers

... you know the spiel...

* * *

First of all... Thank you for the uplifting words... im glad the nay sayers kept their mouths shut for once because my story is just one of the ones they want to dis and if they make this story stop completely with their "hurtfull words"... well then they have to find other things to hate on, right?

anyway, yall made me inspired with some of your recent comments and suggestions... and i also might have forgotten a few things i wanted to put in the story... embarasing... but you guys have reminded me of most of it... and maybe even inspired a few new ideas... but ADHD is cruel and stops me from focusing on this story exclusively... but you will be happy to know im working on the next chapter... well... still fixing continuity errors... so the next chapter is filler... but also plot fowarding... spoiler alert will be placed at the bottom so you can chose to avoid it.

* * *

Maximumtomato - well guy... thank you for those suggestions... not sure how i feel about cortana becoming human... ive already stated that i dont like halsey... for that matter i dont even like Chief, but only because he looks like a wanna be samus to me, concept-wise. but i know there are far worse samus knock offs, and cheif technically ISNT a knock off... bungie based 90% of halo on their previous series, Marathon.

Trooper - Dude, what is tvtroopes, plz.

Western - im getting there. ty for seeming patience. (no sarcasm)

Shako - ty.

* * *

Well... im gonna put a bunch of space wasters than type a quick spoiler, IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THE SPOILER JUST SKIP IT... the caps was an accident... too lazy to fix it... ironically, id rather just type all this useless text instead, explaining how i dont wanna fix a small issue. isnt that kinda lazy. its almost as if im some kind of human or something... heh... ahem... other than that:

Love you all,

Signed

Ploxxon13

* * *

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

UPCOMING SPOILER ALERT

Spoiler: Its about Samus and Cortana and their search for John.


End file.
